<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You have freckles?!" by alixxunderscore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188294">"You have freckles?!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixxunderscore/pseuds/alixxunderscore'>alixxunderscore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Cute, Fluff, Gay Disaster Cyrus Goodman, Gay Disaster T. J. Kippen, M/M, One Shot, i guess? idk, they're both also blushing messes, they're both gay disasters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixxunderscore/pseuds/alixxunderscore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cryus usually covers his freckles but the day he doesn't, TJ decides to come by</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman &amp; Original Female Character(s), Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You have freckles?!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Third P.O.V</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Cyrus woke up from the sound of a vaccum <em>'I bet it's coraline'</em> he thought he gets up and gets dressed after a few minutes he goes downstairs to see his older sister coraline vacuuming.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Cyrus asks coraline turns off the vacuum and says</p><p>"I just wanted to wake you up, I just didn't know how" Cyrus groaned her sister has always been like that</p><p>"you can be a little annoying y'know" Cyrus said to his sister</p><p>"Yeah I know, but that's why you love me" she said, Cyrus walked over to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal</p><p>"So am I going to cover those up today?" She said as she pointed to his freckles</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Cyrus's P.O.V</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Yes I Cyrus Goodman, have freckles no one has really seen them except for my sister, Buffy, and Andi</p><p>"Maybe not today, since I'm not going anywhere" Coraline seemed surprised since I would usually cover them up.</p><p>The first time I asked Coraline to cover my freckles was in 5th grade, she was super surprised and asking why would I want to do that? I just told her I didn't like them but in reality I wanted to cover them up because a lot of guys in my class kept saying I looked "girly" and I needed to "man up." It was really stupid but I got used to covering my freckles even though I really like them</p><p>"Didn't expect that answer but ok, whatever you want" Coraline said. I was pretty surprised from what she said, I would've thought that she would ask me why, but I'm pretty glad she didn't.</p><p>"So, what are you going to do today? You going to go out with friends or what?.." I asked Coraline</p><p>"Yeah I'm going to go to the hang out with Alexia, you'll be fine on your own right?" She asked me.</p><p>"Of course I will! You go have fun I won't be doing anything today anyways" I reassured her. I didn't want her to worry too much about me.</p><p>"Ok I'm going to go, bye!" She said as she was walking to the door</p><p>"Bye! Have fun!" I said back to her</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>~Few Hours Later~</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>It was the afternoon and I was just on my phone texting Andi and Buffy since I was so bored, that is until I hear the doorbell ring <em>'it's probably just Coraline' </em>I thought so I go up and went downstairs to open the door to see the one and only..</p><p>
  <em> <b>Tj Kippen</b> </em>
</p><p>I immediately slammed the door not knowing what to do <em>'I don't want him to see me while I have my freckles out!! Eugh what do I do!? Should I-'</em></p><p>My thoughts were cut off by Tj shouting "Cyrus! Is everything ok!!"</p><p>"Y-Yeah just a s-sec.." I said back I was in panic mode until I remember that Coraline has some masks that shes uses to cover her mouth whenever she's sick so I ran to her room, got a mask, and ran to the front door while putting it on and made sure it covered my mouth and nose so my freckles weren't visible</p><p>I opened the door to see Tj there with concern on his face "Cyrus! Is everything ok!? What happened?!" He said</p><p>"E-Everything's fine! I-I just need to...to uhm get my mask!.. because..I'm sick! Yeah..yeah.." I said, trying to sound convincing but it was obvious that Tj could see righ through that lie.</p><p>"Ok.." he said slowly</p><p>"Well anyways! Are you doing anything today?" He asked</p><p>"No not really why?" I answered</p><p>"Well..I was kinda thinking that we should hang out today y'know! Go somewhere or just stay here and chill" He explained</p><p>"Y-Yeah that sounds uhm great!" I said. Usually I would be exhilarated to hang out with Tj but I don't want to wear this stupid mask for God knows how long!! But I couldn't turn down Tj, that's literally impossible.</p><p>"Ok! So what do you want to do?" He said as he came inside</p><p>"We could just stay here and like watch a movie or something?" I said</p><p>"Sure! I don't mind! As long as it's with you!" He said and I'm so lucky I have this mask on or else he would notice that I was blushing at that comment</p><p>For the rest of the time we were just hanging out, watching movies, and just talking since we really didn't want to go out.</p><p>We were in my room talking about issues about our family and life, surprisingly Tj actually didn't have that good of a life. His dad left his mom when Tj was 7 which led to his mom drinking and smoking.</p><p>He was usually hit by his mom, her calling him weak, worthless, stupid, which was one of the reasons why he always was so mean, he didn't want to look weak.</p><p>Amber was really the only person in his family that he trusts and obviously Amber trusts and cares for Tj so much</p><p>It was really sad, I was really shocked because I always thought that Tj had the perfect life, being pretty popular, captain of the basketball team, but apparently it's the opposite, after that he asked me a question</p><p>"Hey..why do you actually have that mask on? It's obvious that you're not really sick, you're such a bad liar" he said</p><p>"Hey! I say I'm a good liar, just when it comes to lying to you..I'm really bad at lying..heh.."</p><p>"So you're really not sick! Why do you have that mask on then?" He asked</p><p>"Uhh..Uhm..I'd rather..not talk..about..it.." I said, stumbling over my words, I didn't want Tj to know I have freckles! He'll probably think I'm girly!!</p><p>"Did something happen? Did you get hurt?" Tj asked, concern all over his face</p><p>"N-No! It's just..I don't..want to t-talk about it.." I said shyly</p><p>"Cyrus..Is something wrong?" Tj said softly</p><p>"N-No! Like I said I just..d-don't want to..talk..about..it" I said stumbling over my words</p><p>"Okay...well anyways.." Tj said, continuing about what we were talking about before. A few minutes later I told Tj I needed to go to the bathroom so I went and did my business but when I was finished little did I know I forgot to put on my mask, so I went back into the room</p><p>"So I was thinking of-" Tj was cut off by him looking at me surprised</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>TJ's P.O.V</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>I looked at Cryus surprised</p><p>
  <b>He.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Had.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Freckles.</b>
</p><p>"What?" Cyrus looked at me confused 'So that's what he was hiding from me!' I thought</p><p>"Is something wrong?" He said, still confused</p><p>"Uhm..I uh..No..just uh.." I stumbled over my words, HE LOOKED SUPER CUTE and ADORABLE!!</p><p>"Y-Your face..uhm.." I said still in shock</p><p>"What's wrong with my fa-" He was about to say until realization hit him</p><p>"OH!! Uhm I-I'll be r-right back!!" He said, his face going really red. Then he ran out the room and came back with the mask on his face</p><p>He came back awkwardly sitting next to me on the bed</p><p>"You have FRECKLES?!" I said out of the blue</p><p>"I uhm..I uh y-yeah" He said, obviously blushing</p><p>"Why would you ever hide them they look so cute!" I said not thinking about what I just said. Cyrus's face went red as a tomato, you could tell even if he had the mask on</p><p>"I-I mean uhm..that..uh they look..uhh..cute on uhm..anyone!! Y-yeah!! Heh..heh.." I said awkwardly</p><p>"I-I'm just gonna uhm go.." I said while walking out</p><p>
  <em>Oh how awkward it'll be when we get back to school</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first fanfic I've ever done so please don't hate on my writing! If this seems somewhat familiar it's probably because I've already made this a long time ago and posted it on Wattpad, my acc is @Anti-Social_Person</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>